My Gift & My Curse
by xXDarkLOVERgirl666Xx
Summary: Karin is a 16 year old girl traveling with the Doctor. What will happen when they travel to the year 4624! Lots of crossovers! COPYRITE BY ME


**so this is my 1st fanfiction guise i hope u like it!**

* * *

My name is Karin Sin'mantha Winchester Vanity Grey and I am a 16 year old girl with bright black hair with blond highlights and red tips and blue eyes as cold as ice and I'm traveling with the Doctor. The Doctor is a super handsome man called a time lord and he travels through time in a blue police box called a tardis and we solve mysteries together. I left my universe to be with the doctor because nobody understands me and I'm always bullied at school by the dumb preppy girls that wear Hollister and always wear stupid colors like orange and brown and they don't even listen to Blood on the Dance Floor or Evanescence or the Beatles.

One day I was loafing around in my room in the tardis because the doctor remodled the whole place just for me on my first day as his companion and I was drawing anime because I am a good anime artist. The doctor knocked on my door, but he came in without me giving him permission. "what the hell are you doing doctor?!" I shouted because I was only wearing fishnet stocking's and a tight tanktop that showed off my big boobs. The doctor was blushing and said "im sorry Karin I swear I didn't see nothing" he blushed sexily and I blushed back. "but listen Karin we've landed in the year 4624 somewhere in America."

I looked down from my fluffy temperpedic bed with botdf sheets and pillows and I looked sad. The doctor noticed and said "hey Karin, don't worry." He sat down next to me and put his hand on my back and rubbed my back comfortingly. "We are no where near your hometown and we're in a different time. Nobody can bully you." I looked up at him with my eyes as blue as the ocean and he stared deep into my eyes. "Especially with me around, I would kick there asses so hard they will run away and cry like the stupid dumb preps they are!" The Doctor was usually a pacifist(that means he doesn't like to fight) but when it came to me, he would kill even the Budda! He was so handsome and I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't because he would just leave me like all the others…... "Karin there's something really importing I need to tell you...…" "NO DOCTOR! Don't say it!" "But Karin, you're—" "I said no!" I shouted while dark streams of tears streamed down my face like an endless sea of despair and also eyeliner.

The Doctor wiped my tears and pushed my silky hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Let's go now, and see what 4624 is like, hm?" He smiled smugly and I couldn't resist smiling at his smile. His smile is so crooked and perfect and hot and I instantly felt all better, I wiped my tears of my face and my makeup wasn't messed up at all, so I got dressed in different stockings under short shorts and I followed to the doctor toward the door of the TARDis.

He opened the door and a booming voice called out over a large crowd of kids, and I could instantly feel fear and terror from the scared kids. I listened closer to the loud voice and it said "WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE REAPING FOR THE 69TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!"

I tried to turn around and call out for the Doctor, but he was being pulled away by some men in white suits, and a young girl was pulling me closer to her. "What are you doing?! If you're out of line, you'll get put in jail where they torture you by making you listen to shitty ancient music like adele and nicky minaj!" I was totally petrafied because only preps and losers listen to music like that and I was so scared, that I stopped and watched the video on the screen on the stage.

Little children were killing eachother! Nobody was freaking out, or sad or even upset! I couldn't believe it it was so fucking wrong! I knew only I could stop this from happening. With the doctor's help ofcourse! The man on stage was wearing stupid blue and green clothes and he had pink hair and purple lipstick and he totally looked like a poser but looks can be deceving. He called out a name "JAMES HASTINGS" and the crowd fell silent. The girl next to me started crying and I asked why "James is the hottest guy in the whole town and now he's gonna die!" "What the fuck! Why would he die!?" "Because!" she shouted quietly at me "He has to fight to the death with 23 other kids! He's the coolest nicest guy in the universe and he's gonna die just like that!" She was sobbing loudly, and I noticed other girls and a few guys were all crying over him. The man at the microphone pulled another paper out of the glass ball and yelled "BRIDGET HASTINGS" and a stupid looking little girl was walking up to the stage crying and she had snot all over her face because she was an ugly dumb prep. The boy on stage was struggling against the guards in white and screaming "No! NOOOOO! SOMEONE VOLUNTEEER! SHE'S TOO YOUNG! PLEASE ANYONE!" The girl leaned over and told me "That's his little sister, a mean dumb jerk. But he really cares about her because she's so stupid and helpless. If someone volunteers to take her place, he would probably do anything for them."

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted.

* * *

**so what do u all think? leave lotz of comments and stuff okay?!**

**thx!**


End file.
